fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case
Cut to Basil's'' flat, where in place of Ratigan's picture, there was a newspaper clipping with a picture of ''Basil and Dawson bowing before the Queen, apparently being knighted for their bravery. The headline reads: "Queen Honours Detective", along with the subheadlines "Queen Praises Detective Basil, Medal to be Given", and "Time Runs Out for Ratigan", confirming that Ratigan did not survive the plunge. Dawson: (In awe) To be thanked by the Queen herself! Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Basil? Basil, ''now wearing his smoking jacket, looks at ''Ratigan's bell with a smile. He places his bell on the mantle as a memory of that case.↲''Basil'': All in a day's work, Doctor. Olivia: Oh Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful! Dawson ''chuckles bashfully. Hiram: Indeed. Hiram looks at his pocketwatch and notices the time. Hiram: Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia. ''Olivia: Yes, Father. It was a very bitter sweet moment as Olivia embraces the mouse who saved her life, as well as her father. Olivia: Goodbye, Basil. (Sniffling) I-I'll never forget you. Basil smiles, leans down and puts his hands on her shoulders. Basil: Nor I you, Miss... He can't help but repeat his running gag one last time... Basil: Miss Flangerhanger. Olivia stares for a moment, then shakes her head with a smile on her face. Dawson: (Chuckles) Whatever. Olivia ''puts on her hat. ''Olivia: Goodbye, Dr. Dawson. Dawson: Goodbye, my dear. Olivia walks over to the front door, and turns again. Olivia: (Whispers) Goodbye. (She leaves) Basil: Well, um... (sniffles) Not a bad little girl, actually. Dawson puts on his hat and prepares to leave. Dawson: Not at all. (Sighs) Well, it's time I was on my way too. Basil: (Stuttering) But, um...but I thought... Dawson dons his jacket. Dawson: Well, the case is over. Mmm... Perhaps it's...well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters. Basil: But... A knock at the door interrupts them. Basil: Oh, now who can that be? Dawson opens the door and a young lady mouse was standing outside, clearly in search of help. Lady Mouse: (Hesitatingly) I-is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street? Dawson takes off his hat to welcome her. Dawson: Indeed it is, Miss. You look as if you're in some trouble. At his look of concern, the Lady Mouse commences crying and wiping at her eyes. Lady Mouse: Oh, I am! I am! Dawson: Then, you've come to precisely the right place. Basil seizes the moment to reveal what he was trying to say earlier, and puts his arm around Dawson. Basil: Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor? Dawson seems surprised at first, but then understands what Basil was asking him. They shake hands. Dawson: What? What? Oh, yes. They shake hands.↲Dawson: Yes! By all means. The sentimental moment lingers for a bit, then Basil gets straight to business. Basil: As you can see, Dawson, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me your story and, pray, be precise. Outside Basil's window, ''Toby has an ear lifted, nodding along with Basil's conclusion. The screen zooms outward as ''Dawson concludes his narration. Dawson: (Narrating) From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Basil of Baker Street...the Great Mouse Detective. The End Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions